


The Reluctant Alpha

by vedaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cultural Differences, M/M, Military Veteran Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Out Of Character Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedaine/pseuds/vedaine
Summary: When he presents as a rare and valuable omega at an abnormally young age, Castiel is taken in by a prestigious omega academy. Fast forward ten years, and he winds up in the reluctant possession of alpha army veteran Dean Winchester. Neither is overly thrilled with the arrangement, but can they find common ground?





	1. The Academy

_“I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones.” - Albert Einstein_

Following the Last Great War, the world as mankind knew it disappeared. Every major city, in every nation, was bombed. The earth’s population went from eight billion to 800 million overnight. Electricity—and most electronics as a whole—ceased working. For two long decades, nuclear radiation covered the globe. And with it, mankind changed forever.

Most people were now barren, a permanent change due to irradiation. Humans had mutated to have secondary genders—alphas, betas, and omegas. Betas were most common and had no special characteristics other than their incredibly low birth rate. Alphas were next, though they were rare. They were designed to be soldiers, driven by lust and base instincts. Most rare, however, were the omegas. These women—and men—could birth offspring. When paired with a fertile alpha, pregnancy was nearly guaranteed and almost always produced an alpha or omega. They were designed to be subservient to their alphas, to be breeders. As a result of these changes, omegas became a commodity.

It is in this world—devoid of technology, facing the lingering political battles of the Last Great War, and in the throes of a population decline and new era of sexism—that our story begins.

* * *

God was missing. Heaven hadn’t seen him in over eighty years, since before the humans’ Last Great War. And Heaven was in chaos.

Factions had split between the archangels, with Raphael and Michael fighting a holy civil war. Lucifer was in hell. Gabriel, who had been living on Earth at the start of the war, was dead.

And Castiel, a sweet and innocent eight-year-old angel, was just another pawn in the archangels’ battle.

He had been born to Michael’s faction. New angels were rare, and Raphael coveted the fledgling. When Castiel was in the gardens unguarded, Raphael kidnapped the boy. Stripping him of his angelic powers, the archangel banished Castiel to Earth.

* * *

Castiel appeared in a small cornfield outside Lebanon, Kansas. At least, that’s what the kind beta woman who found him had said. Throwing a rough quilt around his small, naked body, she hitched a pair of horses to her cart and took the boy into town to see the sheriff.

In a small white room, alone, with a one-way mirror looking in on him, Castiel waited. His body hurt. He’d never felt pain before, and he didn’t like it. The threadbare quilt did nothing to keep his skinny body warm, he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears, and he was afraid.

A woman in a khaki suit walked into the room and sat down across from the boy.

“I’m Sheriff Jody Miller,” she said kindly. “What is your name?”

Castiel heard the words and understood her question, but he couldn’t respond. The pain was too great, an increasing pressure in his lower abdomen that felt like fire. He started shaking, and a puddle of warm liquid formed below him. Startled, the boy leapt from the chair, leaving the quilt.

“What the hell,” the sheriff said, standing to look at the quilt. She pounded on the glass and yelled to someone on the other side of the mirror. “Get a beta doctor in here STAT, the boy’s in heat.”

Castiel huddled in a corner, trembling. His body was leaking. He’d read somewhere that humans needed to urinate to expel waste, could that be what was happening? Or was his body reacting to the radiation in the air? Was he dying?

Someone pounded back on the other side of the mirror. “Doctor Tran will be here in five. I’m kicking all alphas out of the station for the time being.”

“Thanks, Donna,” the sheriff yelled back. Turning to Castiel, she said, “It’s okay, boy, it’s all going to be okay. You’re pretty young for this to happen, but you’ll be fine. We’re getting a doctor for you, okay?”

Castiel nodded.

“Good, good. Do you want to sit back down?”

Castiel shook his head. He wanted to stay in the corner where his back was protected. He’d grown up in a war zone. His complacency had allowed him to be kidnapped; he wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

“What’s your name?”

The doctor knocked on the door and entered without waiting, saving Castiel from having to answer.

“Linda, hey. Kid showed up naked in a field and as soon as we got him in here he went into heat.”

“Jody.” The doctor nodded curtly to the sheriff before turning her piercing gaze to Castiel. “I’m Doctor Linda Tran. Don’t worry, boy, I’m a beta. I won’t hurt you. Can I come closer so I can check you out?”

Castiel shook his head emphatically.

“Okay, I’ll stay over here for now.” The doctor ran gloved fingers through the wet puddle on the quilt, smelling the viscous liquid. “Is this the first time this has happened to you?”

A frightened nod. The liquid was still slowly running out his ass, sliding down his inner thighs. His abdomen hurt, and he lifted a hand to put pressure on it.

“Cramps?” the doctor asked. Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused. “Pressure, muscle spasms, aching?”

Castiel nodded, understanding. This pain was called cramps.

“Congratulations, kid, you’re presenting as an omega. Your family’s going to be proud.”

Omega? Castiel didn’t remember this word, at least not how the doctor was using it. Of course, the textbooks in angel schools were from before God left, and therefore Castiel had missed most history since after the Last Great War. Was ‘omega’ something new?

Jody and Doctor Tran shared a look. A kid from the upper class would have looked excited at this news, and a kid from any other social caste would have been terrified. Sure, the sheriff and the doctor were both betas, but they should’ve been able to at least see a reaction on his face even if they couldn’t smell it. But Castiel continued to look puzzled.

“You don’t have a family, do you?” Jody asked, not unkindly.

Castiel shook his head. Technically the angels in Michael’s garrison were his family. But a fall to Earth was irreversible, and he would never see them again.

“Did no one ever explain secondary gender to you?” Castiel again shook his head as Jody and Linda shared a look. Where had this kid come from?

“Shit,” Doctor Tran said, running her hand through her short black hair. “A first heat at such a young age, he’s going to have it bad.”

Bad? As in the pain would get worse? Castiel groaned, gripping his abdomen, as he slid down to the floor.

“We’ve got to get him to a safe house,” Jody said.

“And then what? He’s got no family. We can’t just put him back on the street. He’d wind up kidnapped, raped, or in a breeder farm or whorehouse. You know that.”

“He doesn’t have rights, Linda. He’s an omega. Just because you disagree with it doesn’t make it not true.”

They both looked at Castiel. The boy was in a fetal position on the cold tile floor. Slick pooled underneath him. He could smell the liquid—sickly sweet. He wanted to throw up.

“I’ll take him to Cain’s. It’s where Kevin bought his omega, Channing. They often have government-sponsored scholarships; it’s one of the academies the state uses for gifts to high-ranking alphas.”

Jody eyed the doctor carefully. “There are going to be some pissed-off alphas in this town if I let you take the boy away from here.”

“He’s a fucking kid,” the doctor spit. “Are you going to help me or not?”

Sighing, the sheriff pounded the mirror again. “Donna, bring one of the cars around the back. Spray the air with heavy suppressants. We’ll bring the boy out in five.”

The station was proud to say it had two working cars. Pre-War and computer-free, they were relics of the 1990s. They guzzled gas but they ran, well enough to make the 50-mile ride to Cain’s omega academy.

Doctor Tran was wrapping Castiel back in the quilt. “We’re going to get you to someone who can help.”

The sheriff helped Linda smuggle the boy out the station’s loading dock and place him in the car’s backseat. Grabbing the keys from Donna, the doctor climbed in the driver’s seat and headed east.

The boy in the backseat passed in and out of consciousness. He came to fully as they pulled onto a gravel road. Sitting up and looking out the window, Castiel saw a tall fortified wall with guard towers at its corners, surrounding a three-story stone building.

Doctor Tran pulled up to the gate and buzzed the battery-powered radio tethered to a post. She looked up at the guard tower nearest her; though she couldn’t see them, she knew an armed beta guard had a rifle trained on her car.

“Doctor Linda Tran here for Meg,” she said through the radio.

“Go for Meg.”

“Got a kid, no family, maybe seven or eight. Presenting. It’s bad. Got any open charity spots?”

“Just the two of you in the car?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Come inside,” the voice said before the radio went silent.

A minute later, a man was unlocking and opening the gate. He waved the doctor’s car through and bolted it shut behind her. She drove towards the building, stopping in front of the door. As Doctor Tran got out of the car to grab the boy from the back seat, a hardened brunette came out to meet her.

The brunette—who Castiel would learn was named Meg—had a no-nonsense look in her eyes. Her neck was chewed ragged, covered with hundreds of half-formed mating bites. She held the backseat door open for the doctor, who scooped up Castiel to carry him into the house.

“Fuck, Linda, he’s so small.” Meg led the doctor into the house and locked the door behind them. “I’ve got a free room in solitary you can put him in.”

Together, they walked down a cold brick hallway, to a small room with a steel door. The doctor laid the boy on the cot and stood to leave, but Castiel gripped her wrist. The fear and terror that Meg had smelled since she’d first seen the boy intensified.

“You’re in good hands with Meg,” the doctor told him, and he relaxed his grip. “She will help you through this heat, and then—“

“Then we’ll keep you here, safe. Get you proper omega training and make sure you go to a good home. Cain and I have been doing this for years. You can trust us.”

Meg and Doctor Tran shared a look, and the doctor stood. Together, they left the cell, locking the door behind them.

“I’m going to see Linda back to her car, and then I’ll bring you some supplies, okay?” Meg said through the door’s window. Castiel didn’t reply, but Meg could see him looking at her. “Does he talk?” she asked the doctor.

“Don’t know, don’t care. I’m already more involved than I should be. I don’t want to know anything else about…” The women’s voices faded as they headed down the hallway.

A dim light glowed above Castiel. He was hunched on his side in pain but gave the room a quick glance. Door, walls, ceiling, floor. A toilet and sink in the corner. The cot had a thin mattress but clean bedding. And mercifully, after the barrage of smells he’d been subjected to since the sheriff’s station, very little odor.

“I’m back,” the woman—Meg, he remembered the doctor calling her—said. Through a slot in the bottom of the door, she slid a paper bag. “We normally don’t require solitary for heats, but it’s usually easiest and safest for your first time.”

Castiel rolled off the cot, leaving the quilt behind, and shuffled naked towards the bag. Inside, he found bottled water, homemade protein bars, and a long silicone device. He held it up to the window and tilted his head, questioning.

“It’s a fake knot. Ever used one?” Castiel shook his head. “Know how to use one?” Another shake. “Just listen to your body, kid. Once the pain really sets in, it’ll let you know what it wants you to do.”

Even the heavy-duty scent blockers in the cell couldn’t entirely hide Castiel’s panicked reaction. Really sets in? The pain would get worse?

“Don’t worry. The first one is always the worst, and they get easier as you get older. I survived my first one, and so will you. Stay fed and hydrated. I’ll be back to check on you, um… do you have a name?”

In a small and toneless voice, the boy whispered, “Castiel.”

“Hello, Castiel. Welcome to Cain’s.” She walked away, leaving Castiel alone.

Meg had been right—his body had been able to figure out what to do with the fake knot. But it wasn’t long or thick enough to give him the satisfaction he craved. And using it made him feel dirty, disgusting, for some reason.

The next seven days were hell on Castiel. He screamed himself hoarse, cried himself dry, and soaked his bedsheets with sweat and impotent omega semen. Meg slid food, water, and clean towels under the door periodically. She tried talking to him as well, but Castiel was unable to respond. So she did the next best thing—sat outside his cell door and hummed lullabies to him, holding his hand through the slot under the door.

On the eighth day, Castiel’s heat broke. Meg came and got him from the cell, wrapping him in a clean blanket and carrying him to the academy’s bathhouse. He was so light—too light, especially after seven days of barely eating—that even she, another omega, could easily hold him bridal-style.

The bathhouse was empty and smelled slightly like sulfur from the natural heating. Meg set him down in a chair and walked to a closet, bringing back a towel and a bar of soap.

“Wash, kid. Everywhere. Hair, armpits, and your hole. You smell like ass.” She smirked at him, letting him know that her words were not meant unkindly. “I’ll leave you alone in here, and will be back in an hour, okay?”

Castiel nodded, and she left. The soap was unscented and felt rough against his tender skin. But it removed the layers of grime and sweat and slick and semen that covered his body. Once clean, he got out of the large pool, wrapped himself in a towel, and tucked himself into the far corner of the room.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Forty minutes later, Meg returned.

“C’mon, Castiel. I’ll take you to the dorms.” She reached a hand to him and he clasped it in his own.

They walked out of the bathhouse and down a long hallway, up two flights of stairs, and into a small dormitory room. The room held two bunk beds and four school-style lockers. Only one bed was made up, the others bare mattresses. Meg opened one of the lockers and pulled a set of bedding out, handing it to Castiel.

“Only one other boy right now, named Andy, quite a bit older than you. Omega girls are much more common. But look on the bright side, kid, your pick of beds.”

Castiel shyly took the pillow and sheets from her. One of the bunk beds had its top bunk made up; Castiel claimed the other top bunk.

From a shelf in the locker, Meg grabbed a white cotton bundle and opened it. Inside were fresh, white silk garments, embroidered in cherry blossoms.

“It’s a kimono,” Meg explained, pointing at her own black and yellow outfit. “Traditional omegas wear these, and yours is white to symbolize your virginity. Me, mine’s black as my heart.” She chuckled. “But this is how you can recognize high-trained Academy omegas. The way they dress, sure, but also the way they speak and hold themselves. It’s how you can tell I’m not originally from a school.”

She helped Castiel put on the clothing, explaining each piece as she went. White silk panties and a lacy bralette. A long white silk undergarment called a nagajuban. The beautifully embroidered white kimono—a furisodé with long, baggy sleeves, indicating his unowned status. An obiagé supporting a white obi, held in place by a dark blue rope called an obijimé. The blue meant he was underage and not yet for sale. Unlike some other academies, Cain’s refused to show omegas until they turned fifteen.

“We’ve got fancier ones for holidays; you’ll get to see them at some point. If you need help next time, Andy should be here. He’s in classes right now, but you can meet him later.”

Castiel nodded his understanding. He would likely need help for a while. The unwieldy garments were incredibly dissimilar to those angels wore.

From the locker, Meg withdrew one more thing. Castiel looked at it, puzzled. It was a silver metal cylinder, open on both ends, about as wide around as his thigh. Meg took a key from a necklace around her neck and slipped it into a small lock on the cylinder, which popped open.

“Only Cain and I have keys. Come here,” she motioned to Castiel. He slowly moved towards her, terrified. “Head up,” she instructed, placing the cylinder around his neck and locking it at the back.

The metal was cold and the posture it forced him into was unfamiliar. It blocked his neck fully, from the dip in his clavicle all the way up to under his chin. He whimpered, looking at Meg.

“Omega collar, kid. Best protection against an unwanted alpha bite,” she said, tapping her own gnawed neck. “You’ll wear it until you’re bought, or god forbid forced to go on a run. Lunch is in an hour, do you think you’re up for it? You’d get to meet all the other omegas at the academy.”

A burnt sugar smell rose out of Castiel as he panicked. He didn’t want to meet anyone else. After eight days of Meg, he was only starting to not feel terrified around her. He wasn’t ready for any more yet. Castiel shook his head, as well as he could in the rigid collar.

Meg smiled sadly. “You can take a nap here, then. Andy will be back in a few hours; I’ve already let him know you’re coming today. Let him take you down to dinner at least. Please?”

Castiel nodded, climbing up to his bunk to make his bed. “Thank you,” he whispered, as Meg walked through the room’s curtained entry.

* * *

After two months, the novelty of Castiel—incredibly young and a very rare male—wore off for many of the other omegas. Andy was kind but disinterested in the boy; at fourteen, he was about to have his first showing, and hoped to find an alpha buyer. The showing was to be shared with a sixteen-year-old omega named Ava, who already had five refusals against her.

Cain’s allowed its omegas the right of refusal, with the knowledge that their refusal count would be told to potential buyers. It could make finding an alpha later more difficult. If an omega still hadn’t found an alpha by their eighteenth birthday, law dictated that they were given to the state, who forced them on a public, uncollared omega run.

Ava wasn’t nervous, though—she was beautiful, and her manners were impeccable. She smelled of sandalwood and vanilla, and she said she was just waiting for the right alpha. She’d know him by smell, she claimed. Andy was nervous, but it was more excitement than anything else.

Three other omega girls, all fifteen, were being shown as well. One had been being courted for a few months, and this showing is when her omega beau would formally buy her. The others would be auctioned like Andy and Ava.

Meg allowed Castiel and some of the newer omegas at the academy to watch the showing. She sat with them so she could explain what was going on. The younger omegas wore translucent white veils—Castiel could see the proceedings decently well, but the visiting alphas, and a few betas who weren’t permitted to bid, couldn’t see his face.

The prospective buyers milled about, maybe thirty men and five women. The omegas being shown were kneeling on pillows on a low stage, naked except for a collar. These collars weren’t metal, but clear plastic, to show that the omegas’ necks were unbitten. The buyers walked around them, able to look but not touch. They were also allowed to converse with the omegas, to know more about them but also to check their manners.

“See those two men in uniforms?” Meg whispered to the boy. “Army veterans, here with the government’s blessing. It’s granted very rarely to war heroes for outstanding service. They get an automatic winning bid if they want—the state pays the full cost.”

Castiel glanced at the men she was talking about. They were old and grizzled, one showing signs of an oft-broken nose. The boy shuddered; he wouldn’t want to go home with a veteran. He hoped he would still be allowed the right of refusal should one of them want him.

After an hour of the alphas examining the five omegas being shown, a distinguished gray-haired man in a black suit stepped onto a podium. The omegas on stage stood and exited through a side door.

“Welcome to Cain’s Omega Academy,” he said. “I, of course, am Cain.” He paused for a scattering of applause.

This was the first time Castiel had even seen the illusive Cain, owner of the academy. From the man’s soft cedar scent, the boy could tell the man was an alpha. He turned to Meg and cocked his head questioningly. Even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew what Castiel was asking.

“Yeah, he’s an alpha. Surprised? Thing is, he willingly had his mating glands removed and was castrated. Weird, right? Did it after his omega mate Colette died. Decided he wasn’t willing to feel the alpha pull towards another omega again. Instead, he opened the academy, so that omegas like his mate could be educated and find their own alphas.”

Castiel looked at the man appraisingly. It was no surprise, then, that the academy allowed omegas the right of refusal.

“Our first omega,” Cain continued, “is age fifteen, named Lily. Bidding starts at fifteen thousand.” Lily came out to the stage and kneeled at Cain’s feet.

“Fifteen,” an older man in a suit shouted.

“Twenty.”

“Twenty-five.”

After a beat of silence, Cain said, “Sold to bidder A15 for twenty-five thousand dollars. Lily?”

Cain was giving the girl a chance to refuse. Instead, Lily went up to the winning man and bowed deeply. He took her by the crook of the elbow and led her to a side room, where a beta would be waiting with the key to unlock her collar.

“He’s going to claim her now,” Meg whispered. “In private, but still at the academy to ensure her ownership. They can do it publicly right here in this room, though it’s not very common. But this alpha’s not going to let her claim him back. That bidder’s been here before and has several omegas, used as breeders. He’s not looking for a mate.”

The second girl was the one with the beau. The alpha had already let the other prospective bidders know his intent, and by good manners they allowed him the sole bid. Even though she started at fifteen thousand as well, he threw out fifty as his winning bid. Before Cain could even ask her whether she refused, the girl sprung up and threw her arms around her beau, kissing him passionately.

“They’re probably not going to claim here,” Meg said. “It’s not the most romantic, and rumor is that he planned a mating honeymoon instead.”

“This is Ava,” Cain said as the sixteen-year-old came on stage. “Bidding starts at five thousand.”

Meg had already explained that her low starting bid was because of the refusals on her record. But no alpha raised his bidding paddle. After a long beat, in which Ava’s sweet scent turned slightly burnt, one of the veterans raised his special-colored paddle.

“Ava?” Cain asked the girl softly. She nodded ever so slightly, and rose to go to the man. He led her to another side room.

The remaining fifteen-year-old-girl went for twenty thousand to a sweet-looking but young alpha, whose garments showed that he was wealthy and could have paid much more for her.

Andy was the only omega remaining. Castiel perked up—he wanted to see how a male omega would be treated.

Cain announced, “Andy, just turned fifteen earlier this week. A rare male omega—only two in every thousand births. We’re starting the bidding at one hundred thousand.”

“One hundred,” a man near the front said.

“Two.”

“Five.”

The bidding went up as the alphas grew more restless. Growling and posturing was heard from the crowd. Several of Cain’s beta security team were walking around the bidding floor, and had to spray two men with pheromone blockers to prevent them from starting a fight. Eventually, the winning bid was seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars.

“Andy?” Cain asked the boy. He nodded, smiling. The winning bidder was older, maybe in his thirties, but fairly handsome. When they had briefly talked on the stage earlier, he had learned that the alpha was looking for a mate and not a breeder. Andy stood and walked timidly to the man, his omega scent sweet like peaches. Castiel, who was covered in scent blockers like the other young omegas on the sidelines, wondered what he smelled like. An omega couldn’t smell themselves, and it was considered rude at the academy to tell others what scent they had.

As Andy was led away, Meg hustled the young girls and Castiel out of the room. The girls were atwitter, chatting softly to one another about what they’d seen, which alphas they thought were handsome, and how they couldn’t wait to be shown. Castiel stayed out of their conversation, lost in thought. He didn’t want this, he decided. He would refuse, every time. Even if he was forced into a run, he would know that he’d gone out on his own terms, without giving an alpha the satisfaction of him agreeing to be his omega.


	2. The Showing

The years were kind to Castiel, and he grew into a beautiful young man. His bright blue eyes sparkled in a tan face framed by dark brown hair, his petite omega body lean but soft, his small cock fairly large for a male omega at four inches erect. And his manners—impeccable. The perfect, subservient omega. Except for one thing—since his first showing at fifteen, where he went for a hefty two million dollars, he’d refused every bidder.

And now, he was one day shy of his eighteenth birthday. This showing would be his last. He’d remained steadfast to this point, not wanting an alpha, but he was now seriously doubting that decision. As he kneeled on the stage naked except for the clear collar, he wondered. Maybe he should pay attention to the alphas. If there was one who was not repulsive, maybe…

Alphas began to enter the room. As expected, he had a lot of admirers, though few of them took the time to talk to him.

Hanging at the back of the room was a man, maybe mid-thirties, holding a cane and wearing an army uniform. He stood stiffly as an incredibly tall alpha spoke to him animatedly, a pretty blonde beta at his side, gesturing at the omegas on stage. The tall alpha was becoming exasperated; Castiel could scent his slightly smoky odor from across the room. The other alpha, though, smelled… of nothing. He was wearing scent blockers, which was an extremely uncommon thing for an alpha at a showing to wear. In fact, Castiel had never heard of it happening before.

The veteran made no move towards the stage, and Castiel tried to catch his eye. Failing, he tried for the taller alpha and the man’s beta mate. When she glanced over, Castiel motioned slightly with his head. The beta pointed at the veteran and raised an eyebrow, and Castiel nodded as much as he could in the plastic collar. She turned to talk to the alpha in a low voice, and he looked over at Castiel. Rolling his eyes, the alpha stalked over stiffly.

“What is it, kid?” the alpha’s gruff voice said.

“Alpha. I don’t have to be able to scent you to know you don’t want an omega,” Castiel said quietly, his eyes diverted. “I don’t want an alpha. But if you don’t take me, tomorrow I’m transferred to the state to be held for their next omega run. If that happens… I’m afraid I might kill myself.” Upon saying those words, Castiel realized it was true. “Please, Alpha. Just consider.”

From the corner of his eye, Castiel saw the alpha’s fist clench. The alpha walked away. Castiel’s scent turned sour, and he was soon ushered off the stage so bidding could begin. He was called last.

“Castiel, age seventeen,” Cain said. Eighteen tomorrow, Castiel thought sadly. “Starting bid is ten thousand.” After twelve rejections on his record, his price was as low as it could go for a male omega.

A beat of silence, no bids. A solitary tear ran down Castiel’s face. Then a murmur from the crowd.

“Sold.” Castiel looked up in a panic, only to see the veteran alpha grumpily holding up his special government bidding paddle.

Cain looked at Castiel. “Another refusal, I’m guessing.” But to the man’s surprise, Castiel stood and walked towards his new alpha, bowing to the veteran.

“Thank you, Alpha,” he whispered, looking at his own feet. The veteran walked out of the room, leaving the tall alpha and blonde beta behind. As Castiel looked up in confusion, the beta grabbed his elbow. He hissed at her, and she quickly dropped it.

“Sorry for touching. Don’t mind him,” she said kindly. “I’m Jess, and this is Sam. That’s Sam’s brother and he’s… been through a lot. I’m actually surprised he bid on you; I was thinking he was a lost cause. Now let’s get that collar off of you and grab your things, and we can head out.”

Castiel looked at the woman irritatedly but bowed to her.

His bags had already been packed, as they were every showing, and stowed in one of the side rooms. The beta guard in the room was confused that Castiel’s new alpha wasn’t with him, unsure whether he should unlock the collar or not. Instead, he just handed the key to Jess. Sam easily grabbed the large trunk as Castiel dressed—his first time in robes other than those of unclaimed omegas.

Over the white panties, bralette, and nagajuban, Castiel put on a sky blue kimono. He’d been forced to spend hours—days, weeks, months—embroidering his claiming kimono, even though he could never wear it until he was sold, and didn’t expect to ever wear it. From its hem and the base of its long sleeves rose beautiful white and pale pink flowers. Above them, happy fat bumblebees flitted among the petals. Over the kimono went a white obiagé supporting a white obi, held in place by a white obijimé. The white obi meant that, although he was owned, he was still a virgin. He slipped white tabi socks and black zori shoes on his feet.

Fully dressed, he bowed to Sam and then to Jess. They led him outside where his alpha was waiting in a large, black car. Jess opened the back door for him to gracefully climb in, and she followed. Sam sat in the passenger seat and was about to open his mouth when the other alpha growled at him.

Knowing it was a losing battle, Sam exchanged a look with Jess and sat back in his seat.

Five hours of awkward silence. The beta woman fell asleep within twenty minutes, and the tall alpha within an hour. Castiel sat looking at his lap the entire time. Why wouldn’t his alpha talk to him? And why had the alpha bid on him in the first place?

Castiel wanted to ask so many questions, but it would have been rude to question his alpha or to speak out of turn. So he didn’t.

They entered a city, and the alpha turned the car into a downtown street. Stopping outside a large apartment building, he waited while Sam and Jess got out of the car.

“See you next weekend for dinner?” Sam asked. The veteran nodded roughly.

The beta leaned through the open window to give the grumpy man a peck on the cheek as she handed him the key to Castiel’s collar. “Take care of him, please.”

A wave of jealousy pulsed through Castiel, smelling like souring vinegar. She was touching his alpha. His. The beta couldn’t smell it, but the veteran alpha could, and he coughed dryly. Jess walked to Sam and they entered the apartment building together.

“Shit, kid, crank open a window back there.”

Without looking up, Castiel did as he was told. “Apologies, Alpha,” he said quietly.

Another silent ride, this time only forty five minutes, brought the car to a forest road with a lone cabin at the end of it. The alpha got out of the car and slammed the door, limping to the cabin. He unlocked it and walked in, leaving Castiel in the car.

After five minutes waiting alone in the car, Castiel realized that the alpha probably wasn’t going to come get him. It was tradition for a newly purchased omega to be carried over the threshold—even breeder omegas were carried. Did the alpha not know, or did he just not care? Either way, Castiel wasn’t going to leave the car until the alpha came back, just in case this was a test.

Darkness fell, then night came. Castiel fell asleep, stretched across the back seat of the car. He woke the next morning to birds chirping and someone pounding on the car door.

“What the hell, why’d you sleep out here? My house not good enough for you or something?” The veteran alpha was pissed off, but Castiel again couldn’t smell him. The man must have reapplied scent blockers.

Castiel rummaged in the backseat to find the book the academy had given to Jess on her way out. How to Care for Your Omega: Traditions and Laws. He opened the book to page 15—all the omegas at the academy had memorized the book—and held it out to the alpha.

Slowly, as if not entirely comfortable reading, the alpha followed out loud, “After buying your omega… carry them over the… the thr—threshold… damn it, are there a lot of rules like this?” Castiel nodded, still averting his eyes. “Why did nobody—you know what? Never mind. Come on.”

The man opened the car door and easily scooped Castiel into a bridal-style carry, taking care to avoid any skin-to-skin contact. The man was incredibly strong, even with his limp. The moment they’d crossed the threshold, he unceremoniously dumped Castiel on the ground. Fishing around his coat pocket, he found the key to Castiel’s collar and tossed it to the boy.

“Take it off. I’m going to the outhouse to grab a quick shower, and I’ll grab your trunk on the way back in.”

Without waiting for a response, the alpha stepped out of the cabin.

Castiel looked around. One room was combined to make a small but cozy living and kitchen space. Two doors to one side held bedrooms. Castiel assumed the larger of the rooms, which had rumpled bedding and clothes strewn on the floor, belonged to his alpha. Removing his collar and taking off his clothing, folding them neatly on a side chair in the bedroom, Castiel crossed to the bed. He climbed on it on his hands and knees, ass towards the open door. He spread his knees hip-width apart and lowered his chest to the bed, arching his back and placing his forehead against the blanket. He waited, in the presentation position, for his alpha to return.

A growl came from the door, followed by the smell of alpha arousal—the first scent Castiel had gotten from the veteran. Whimpering, “Alpha,” the boy—man, now, since he’d turned eighteen today—began to produce slick. He was grateful, since he hadn’t been sure whether his body would be attracted to an alpha. But his alpha was quite handsome—sandy blonde hair, rugged face and stubble, grass-green eyes, muscular body, and freckles.

“No, fuck no. What the fuck do you think you’re… fuck,” the alpha said, eloquently. “That’s not what I—I don’t need—fuck, kid. Sit up.”

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, his erection bobbing against his stomach and slick creating a wet spot on the bedding. Looking at his alpha’s crotch, he could see the man wasn’t unaffected by the sight.

“Do I… do I not please you, Alpha?” Castiel whispered. “You do not find me attractive?”

“Kid, you’re sexy as hell. Were you a beta, and if I were into betas, I’d be fucking your brains out right now. But I bought you—I own you—don’t you know how goddamned inappropriate that is? You’re not a fucking sex toy.”

Castiel could hear panic in the man’s voice. The boy had known his alpha hadn’t really wanted to have an omega, but was the man going to turn down sex?

“Alpha, you need to take me in order to give a claiming bite.”

“I’m not going to bite you.”

At that, Castiel glanced up in terror, looking into the man’s eyes fully for the first time. The alpha was taken aback—they were so blue. “Alpha, please. It’s dangerous for an unclaimed omega. You need—”

“I need to do nothing, kid. I’m not going to fuck you, I’m not going to claim you, and I’m not going to bite you. You’re in no danger here, it’s not like it matters.”

Castiel slid down to his knees in front of the man. “Please, Alpha.” Tears formed in his eyes.

“I can’t. Not now.” The man sighed. “Stop calling me Alpha.”

“But I do not know your name.” Castiel was sobbing now.

“Dean. Dean Winchester. Come on, kid, you’re going to be in the other bedroom. Let’s get you there.” The alpha wrapped a quilt around the small naked boy and carried him to the next room.

From Dean’s arms, the boy whispered, “Not kid. My name is Castiel.”

“Okay, kid.” The alpha laid Castiel on the bed, pulling back the covers and tucking him in. “Get a full night’s sleep, Cas. We can figure shit out in the morning.”

“Yes, Alpha Dean.”

The alpha rolled his eyes but left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door. Both men were still hard, but decided to deal with it in different ways. Castiel could smell the bottle of liquor that Dean opened in the main room.

But Castiel, who’d been trained to use his body as a tool for frequent pleasure, took matters into his own hands. Eschewing the toys in his trunk, he wrapped one hand around his erection and used the other to rub a soft finger around his hole. Sticking one finger in, then two, he searched for his omega gland. A slight hitch in his breath when he’d found it, a light groan as he stroked it in time with the hand pumping his cock. A quiet cry of the words “Alpha” and “Dean” on his lips as he orgasmed, the watery omega seed painting his stomach.

He knew the alpha had likely heard—and smelled—his activity, but Castiel needed the release. Satisfied, he fell asleep.

The next morning, a timid knock at the bedroom door woke him.

“Kid—um, Cas—I’m going into town for supplies and groceries. Do… do you want to come?”

Castiel stood and, without dressing, walked to the door. Dried semen and slick were still on his body, and he was slightly erect with morning wood. He kneeled before the door and then opened it. “I cannot,” he whispered, voice still hoarse with sleep.

“That… is that one of the rules in that book?” Dean asked cautiously, trying—and failing—not to look at the boy’s cock.

“No, Alpha Dean. But I have no proper collar. Without a collar, and without a claiming bite, I cannot be in public.”

It was clear that the alpha was trying not to lose his temper. “Can’t you just put on that plastic one?”

“No, Alpha Dean. It is transparent. Showing an unmarked neck in public would get me raped or taken. I would prefer that not to happen.”

“Shit.” Dean headed to the living room and plopped down on the couch. “I should read your fucking book, shouldn’t I.”

“Yes, Alpha Dean.”

“Damn it, Cas, get off your knees and come sit in here like a normal person. And stop calling me Alpha. My name is Dean.”

Castiel rose from his knees and came to perch softly on the other side of the couch. “Sir, please. Calling you Alpha… it—it’s the only thing keeping me sane right now. I am so lost at the moment that falling back on omega protocol is—it’s all I can do. I apologize for that, and I apologize for this rude outburst,” Castiel said, quietly and politely.

“Outburst?”

“I spoke out of turn, Alpha Dean, and without permission. I ask only that your punishment not be too severe for my first infraction, but I will submit to whatever you deem appropriate.”

“Fucking Sammy,” Dean muttered under his breath. “Alright, Cas, tell you what. While I’m in town, I’ll pick up some kinda collar thing, okay? And when I get back, I’ll read that book and then we can talk about this shit. Deal?”

“As you wish, Alpha Dean,” Castiel whispered, standing and bowing.

Dean put his head in his hands. “While I’m out, maybe grab a bath and get dressed? There’s a tub in the outhouse, and there should still be some heated water from last night. I’ll… I’ll be back in a few hours.” The alpha stood and walked stiffly to the door, slamming it as he left the cabin. Castiel heard the man start the big, black car, which then rolled down the driveway.

His first full day an owned omega, and he was alone and unclaimed.

Castiel took a quick bath—there was no hot water remaining. It was very different from the hot springs that fed the academy’s bathhouse. The omega avoided the body soap in the outhouse—it was chock full of scent blockers, and was probably the reason the alpha never smelled.

After drying and putting on a casual cotton kimono with a virgin-white obi, Castiel explored. He looked in the kitchen cabinets, the dresser drawers, under the beds, on the bookshelves. Dean had very few possessions—three plates and bowls, five forks, two spoons, two knives, three cups. One black pot. The pantry was mostly rice and beans and meat jerky. No books other than the new omega care guide. No knicknacks, nothing sentimental.

The alpha’s clothing wasn’t much better. Other than the neat army uniform Dean had thrown on the floor, the man had two pairs of jeans in addition to the ones he was wearing today, a few holey t-shirts, and three flannel overshirts. Socks and ratty underwear; the pair of shoes the alpha was wearing today must be his only pair.

Sighing, Castiel picked up the alpha’s army uniform. It wasn’t too wrinkled, so the omega placed it on a hanger and put it in the man’s closet. Seeing that the closet also held a laundry hamper, Castiel picked up the rest of the man’s dirty clothes and threw them in there. He made Dean’s bed, and then went to make his own.

Unable to sit still, he wondered what else he could do around the man’s house. Castiel picked up the empty liquor bottle from the living room and threw it away, as well as several other pieces of trash. Under the sink, he found rags and cleaning solution, so he began to scrub down every surface in the room.

Which is how Dean found him when the alpha returned. The omega was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, facing away from Dean and scrubbing the floors.

Castiel smelled Dean’s arousal immediately and smiled sadly to himself. Even if his alpha didn’t plan on taking him, at least he knew the man was attracted to him. Still didn’t explain why the man wouldn’t claim him, especially when the omega was so willing. Castiel leaned up on his knees and turned to face Dean, the boy’s face level with the alpha’s swelling erection.

“Please… please, Alpha,” the boy said thickly. “I need—just one taste, please. I won’t force you to claim me, but I… I’m an omega, sir. We require the skin-to-skin contact. I need—” Castiel was reaching for the alpha’s jeans.

“Shit,” Dean cursed. “Fucking fuck. What the fuck are you doing to me, kid? I’ve never had—I don’t get hard like this, ever. I—fuck, I have no idea what I’m doing here, doing with you.”

“Alpha,” Castiel rose and took Dean by the hands. Their first skin contact, and it was electric. Castiel felt peace like he’d never been before. Dean—Dean felt something, that’s for sure. Which was saying a lot, because Dean didn’t feel anything very often. Castiel guided Dean to the couch and sat the man down.

Climbing into Dean’s lap, Castiel ruched his kimono up so that he could place one knee on each side of Dean’s thighs, and only the omega’s panties separated him from the alpha’s jeans. Castiel was hard, his small cock throbbing, and his hole was leaking slick, soaking his panties and leaving a spot on Dean’s jeans. The omega ground down into Dean’s lap, creating friction across both their cocks.

“Alpha,” he moaned. “Let me do this, please. I need it so bad.”

“Cas—what—what are you going to do?”

“I want to use my mouth, Alpha. I want to use my mouth and tongue to pleasure you. I want to taste your seed, to feel it warming my mouth and throat.”

Dean’s cock jumped. From the long pause of silence, during which Castiel continued writhing in Dean’s lap, the alpha was putting serious thought into this.

“O—okay,” he gritted out, fists clenching as if he was unsure where to put his hands.

Castiel slid out of Dean’s lap to kneel on the floor. Ritualistically, he began to undress as he was trained. Obi removed and placed to the side. Kimono slid off his shoulders to pool behind him. Lace bralette—not that he had tits, but it was traditional—pulled over his head and placed atop the obi. He left the panties on.

Leaning forward, he unzipped Dean’s jeans, pulling them down slightly. The alpha shifted up to help the boy tug the material down. With cold, long, thin fingers, Castiel pulled Dean’s cock from the man’s boxer briefs.

It was the first non-omega cock he’d ever seen, and it was huge. Easily nine inches long erect, and as wide around as the omega’s slender wrists. Its purple head was swollen and glistening, pink foreskin pulled back slightly. And the smell—it smelled divine, Castiel thought. Even though he wasn’t able to scent his alpha through the man’s ever-present blockers, Castiel could smell the arousal, sweat, and precum of the man’s cock.

The boy made a few tentative kitten licks to the head of Dean’s cock, cleaning the precum from his slit. Taking a hitch in Dean’s breath as encouragement, Castiel took the cock head into his mouth, sucking while continuing to tongue the slit.

He’d done this a few times before, on an older omega boy who’d arrived after Andy left, but it hadn’t been the same. And, of course, he’d practiced on toys alone and in class. This time, however, Castiel felt aroused, just by the action of sucking his alpha’s cock. He hummed around the tip before taking the length in fully.

“Cas, fuck,” Dean moaned. “What—how—keep doing that.”

Increasing suction, Castiel made small bobbing motions up and down Dean’s cock. The older man groaned, reaching forward to rub at Castiel’s ass. The omega moaned around the alpha’s length, pushing his ass harder into Dean’s hand. The man slipped his palm underneath the edge of Castiel’s lacey panties, kneading the flesh of his ass cheeks. A finger unintentionally brushed across Castiel’s hole, causing the boy to moan and slick to pour even harder from his ass.

“Omega,” the alpha moaned. “My omega. Smell so good.” He slipped the finger into Castiel’s hole, feeling the boy clench his tight channel around the digit. “I’m so close, I need—“

Castiel reached one hand up under Dean’s shirt to circle the alpha’s nipple, and the alpha’s knot was suddenly expanded, on the outside of the omega’s lips, with hot cum shooting down Castiel’s throat.

“Fuck,” Dean cried, bucking up and pulling his finger out of Castiel’s ass. In a haze, he slipped the finger in his mouth, moaning around the taste.

After swallowing the man’s large load and cleaning his cock with small licks, Castiel placed the alpha’s swollen cock back in his briefs, taking care not to hurt the man’s knot. The action seemed to have brought Dean out of his stupor, and he stared at Castiel in growing horror.

“Oh shit, kid, I—I’m so sorry, I took that too far—in you! God fucking damn it, I didn’t even ask—never fingered anyone before—can’t believe I—I’ve got to go,” he stammered, jumping up and running to his room before slamming the door.

Castiel stared after him, still leaking slick and painfully erect. His scent became dismayed—rotting fruit, burning sugar. He wanted to throw up—his alpha was rejecting him. It was his first time being sexual with an alpha, and his alpha rejected him. Curling into a ball on the floor, an involuntary ear-splitting whine made it out of the boy’s mouth.

An hour, maybe two hours later, Castiel’s voice dried up and his whine stopped. His cock had fully softened and his slick had dried, becoming tacky on his skin.

The boy could hear Dean in the man’s room. His alpha’s breathing and heartbeat let the omega know that the man was awake, likely lost in thought.

Sliding his clothing back on, he picked up the omega care book and kneeled in front of Dean’s door.

“Alpha Dean,” he said huskily, “I will return to my room. I am leaving the book outside your door. Please, sir… read it.”

Castiel rose and crossed into his own room, shutting the door behind him. A minute later, he heard Dean crack open his own door to grab the book, before shutting the door again.

Each man alone, in his own room, thinking on this new arrangement.


	3. The Cabin

Dean had stayed in his room for two days, with the How to Care for Your Omega: Traditions and Laws book. Castiel worried about his alpha; was the man eating? Would he be okay? More than once, the omega smelled burning herbs from the man’s room—similar to the smell of smudging sage, but a bit skunkier.

To distract himself, Castiel continued cleaning the house. He was feeling the itch that omegas got when they went too long without skin contact, but he wasn’t ready to disrupt his alpha yet—not until the pain got too bad.

Once the house was spotless and the groceries Dean had picked up stowed away, Castiel found the collar the man had purchased.

It was brown leather, plain, no tags. Castiel shook his head—this wouldn’t do.

He walked to his room and retrieved a small sewing kit, his fanciest green obi, and a black lace bralette. Several hours later, he held a green silk collar, trimmed in black lace, with the words ‘Dean Winchester’ embroidered on the front in gold floss. He’d made the edges higher so that it would hide his lack of a claiming bite. Unless an alpha came close enough to scent him, his unclaimed status wouldn’t be apparent.

The collar wasn’t perfect by any means, but it would suffice until his alpha read the book and bought him a proper omega collar. It didn’t seem to be an issue of money. Even though Dean’s house was rough, the generator and solar panels—not to mention a working car—indicated that the man was extremely wealthy.

To Castiel, Dean was an enigma. Attracted to him, but unwilling to claim him. Attractive, but apparently completely inexperienced—Dean had mentioned not being attracted to betas, did this mean the man didn’t have sex with anyone? Wealthy, but living roughly. Lonely, but wanting to be left alone.

Bored, the omega went back to his bedroom, undressed, and laid in bed. He again pleasured himself, calling out for his alpha as quietly as possible.

A tentative knock on his door came minutes later.

“Cas? I, um… I read the book. Can we—can we talk?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Castiel walked to his door and kneeled before opening it. “Of course, Alpha Dean,” he said, eyes down.

“I’ll… be at the kitchen table. You gonna put clothes on and join me?”

“Yes, sir. Can I cook for you?” Castiel stood and picked a clean blue cotton kimono from his trunk.

“You cook? I mean, the book said you—yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Dean turned away as his omega got dressed.

“If you would sit at the table please, Alpha Dean, I will get dinner started. You may ask me questions while I cook, if it pleases you.”

Castiel finished tying his white obi and followed Dean into the kitchen. As his alpha sat at the table, the omega began to get supplies from the cupboards and turned the gas stove on.

“You were trained in all the ways from that book, huh?”

“Since I was eight, Alpha Dean.”

“Fuck, Cas, you presented at eight? That’s fucked up. What—where were your parents?”

“It’s just me, sir.”

“Shit.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair as Castiel began to heat water. “So the biology stuff in the book—“

Castiel waited for the man to continue, but nothing came.

“If you are referring to an omega’s need for skin contact, yes. It’s true. Without—without it, it feels like my skin’s on fire, and I’m so cold, and part of me feels like I will never be happy again.”

“How often do you—“

“Everyday, Alpha Dean, I need to be touched. Sex would be best, but any skin contact at all—I know you find me repulsive, but I can die without it.”

“Fuck. It’s been—fuck, I left you alone for two days. Are you sick right now?”

The omega froze, standing up straight but not turning away from the stove. “Yes,” he whispered. It was true; the omega felt like he was splintering inside. At the academy, there was always another omega to touch, to cuddle with, to kiss, to masturbate against. He didn’t remember going more than a day without touch since his first heat.

Castiel was startled to feel Dean take his hand. The feeling was electric, and Castiel felt himself relax.

“Is this—is this okay?” Dean asked tentatively.

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you.” The omega added rice and beans to the pot, stirring with his free hand.

“You’re gonna have to work with me, Cas. It’s probably pretty obvious that I have no fucking idea what I’m doing. I got outta the war and moved here to be alone. I don’t do people, and I don’t do relationships. I’ve never—“ Dean sighed. “I don’t feel attraction to others, not like an alpha is supposed to. Which is why I don’t know why the fuck my body is responding to you, when it’s never—“

Another pregnant pause. “If I may be so bold as to ask, sir, why did you come to an omega showing?”

“Sammy’s fault. No, that’s not fair; he’s rightfully fed up of having to look after his fuckup of an older brother. The government gave me a bid, and Sam wanted me to use it, so he made me go.”

“You are older? But Mr. Sam is so…”

“Tall?” Dean chuckled, a beautiful sound to Castiel’s ears. “Yeah, he sprouted up while I was deployed to Missouri. Shocked the hell outta me when I was discharged.”

Castiel remained quiet, stirring dinner. He wanted to hear his alpha laugh again, and he wished he’d been facing the man so he could have seen it.

“Did you have more questions, Alpha Dean?”

“Yeah, can you explain the collars?”

At this, Castiel turned around to face his alpha. The dinner would need to simmer awhile anyway, so Castiel bowed to Dean and asked, “If I may retrieve the collar from my room?”

“Shit, the collar I bought you—it’s totally wrong, isn’t it?”

Castiel looked at his feet and frowned. “Alpha Dean, it was a dog collar.” Dean gasped, dismayed. “I have made some alterations, but it…”

As the omega went to fetch the collar, Dean mumbled, “I’ll get something better, kid, next time I go to the city.”

Kneeling in front of Dean, eyes downcast, Castiel offered the collar to his omega.

“Shit, Cas, you made this? It’s—” The omega looked up at Dean and bared his neck to the alpha so the man could collar him.

Dean growled, “My omega.” This startled both Castiel and Dean, who was rapidly blushing. “Fuck, Cas, sorry, I don’t know where that—”

“My Alpha,” Castiel whispered. “Collar me.”

The alpha swallowed and buckled the collar around Castiel’s neck. He growled again when he saw his name embroidered on its front.

Castiel smelled arousal coming from Dean, as well as Dean’s natural alpha scent. Since Dean hadn’t left his room in a few days, he hadn’t been able to re-apply the scent blocking body wash. His alpha smelled like heaven—pine trees, ocean salt, worn leather, and campfires. As if in a trance, Castiel stood and climbed into Dean’s lap, pressing his nose against the man’s neck.

“Alpha,” he inhaled deeply. Dean could feel the omega’s small cock hardening between their stomachs.

“My omega.” The boy’s collared neck was right under Dean’s nose, and the man couldn’t stop himself from scenting. “You smell—oh, fuck, Cas, you smell of cherries, and lilacs, and vanilla ice cream, and sunshine, and—fuck, you smell so good, Cas.”

The omega nuzzled his alpha’s neck, feeling the man’s erection against his ass. Slick was pooling out of the boy, creating a wet spot on Dean’s jeans. Castiel tore his obi off and let his kimono slide open; he was wearing nothing beneath it.

“Alpha Dean, please—I need—”

“Tell me, Cas,” Dean said into the boy’s neck.

Instead of speaking, Castiel reached between them and popped the button on Dean’s jeans. Taking care not to buck the boy off his lap, the alpha wiggled his jeans and boxer briefs down to pool around his ankles. The omega then tugged off Dean’s shirt.

Their chests touched, and the feeling was incredible. Dean snaked his arms inside Castiel’s open kimono, gripping the omega’s lower back and teasing a finger down the boy’s crack. The omega reached down and, swiping his hand through his own slick, took the two of their cocks together in his hand. Castiel began to stroke them, as he writhed and humped against his alpha’s lap.

“Cas, can I—can I kiss you?”

Castiel looked up, surprised. Kissing was so much more intimate—he’d just convinced Dean to be with him sexually, but hadn’t expected his alpha to want him emotionally as well. The omega blushed, and leaned forward, brushing the man’s lips with his own.

“My Alpha,” he whispered against the man’s lips. “Please—”

His words were cut off by the alpha’s mouth capturing his in a deep kiss, opening their mouths to caress each others’ tongues. Dean’s finger dipped lower against Castiel’s hole, before breaching the tight opening. The omega groaned into his alpha’s mouth, picking up the pace of their rutting.

Dean pulled back and put his forehead against Castiel’s. “Fuck, kid, the things you do to me—” he grunted “—I’m close.”

“Alpha. Please, cum for me. I need—” Castiel spurted his watery omega semen against Dean’s stomach. 

With a few more pumps, Dean’s cock swelled, his knot expanding, and he came, pulse after thick pulse of alpha semen between their bodies. The omega gently squeezed the alpha’s knot as Dean withdrew his finger from the omega’s hole.

Castiel sighed and leaned his head against the side of Dean’s neck.

“Alpha Dean?” he asked softly.

“Yes, my omega?” Dean replied, stroking circles in the small of his omega’s back.

“I would—would you take me? And claim me? My next heat is a month away, and I—“

“I’m not—I’m not ready for that, Cas. I mean, four days ago, I didn’t plan for an omega, let alone one I feel this way about—fuck. I’m not great at feeling shit, kid. But I feel something for you, and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

“But… at some point you might be ready?”

“I—we gotta talk about it. I’m—I’m no good for you, kid. I’m never going to be able to give you the pups you need, I’m shooting blanks, got a little too fucked up during the war. You deserve—fuck, Cas, you deserve the world, you deserve better than an old fuckup like me.”

Castiel looked up at his alpha, angry. “You are not a fuckup and you are not that old.”

“Cas, I’m 37. I’m almost 20 years older than you.”

“Alpha Dean, that doesn’t matter to me. And, to be honest, I… am a poor excuse for an omega. I never wanted an alpha—until I met you, that is—and I certainly never wanted pups. It’s… not who I am.”

“Really? Because I don’t want you throwing your—”

“Alpha,” Castiel slid off Dean’s lap to kneel on the ground. With tentative licks, he cleaned Dean’s cock and stomach of their shared cum. “You’re all I want,” he said, eyes cast down.

Dean growled again, grabbing Castiel and putting the boy back in his lap. “My omega,” he said, smelling Castiel’s neck again. The man’s stubble tickled Castiel’s neck, and the omega giggled.

“Are you ready for dinner?” Castiel asked against the man’s neck.

“Fuck, I’d forgotten,” Dean laughed. “Yeah, we probably should eat something.”

Castiel stood from Dean’s lap, leaving his kimono open as Dean pulled his pants up and slipped his t-shirt back on. The omega loaded a plate for Dean and knelt at the man’s feet.

“Oh fuck, I forgot that too. Are you sure?”

The omega nodded. “Please. Alpha Dean, I need—let me know you’re willing to respect my—please.”

Dean nodded, unhappy. He’d read the book, after all, and knew what was expected of him at mealtimes. “Not everytime, Cas. Not—shit, we’ve got to go to Sammy’s for dinner tomorrow night. Definitely not at his house.”

“I understand, Alpha Dean.”

Spooning the food into his mouth, and then holding a full spoonful to Castiel’s lips, and then his own again, Dean and his omega ate dinner silently. Castiel looked down, ashamed of the flavorless food.

“I apologize for the meal, Alpha. I—next time you are in town, can I give you a list of ingredients to purchase?”

“Y’know, Cas, Sammy’s in the city. I’m taking you with me, and we can get groceries there. They’ve got a bigger selection—even vegetables. And we can find you a better collar. Does that—does that sound okay?”

Castiel looked up with big eyes. “Is it… safe?”

Dean huffed. “You’ll be with me. I won’t let anything happen to you. Are you really that scared of alphas?”

“Alpha Dean, you might not realize it, but alphas are—they can be dangerous to an unclaimed omega, especially an alpha in rut.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Yes,” the omega said sadly, looking down. A depressing burnt caramel scent started to emanate from him. He rose from his knees and gathered their empty plate, crossing to the sink to clean it and the other dishes he’d used.

“Shit, Cas.” Dean stood up and went to his room, shutting the door. He’d made his omega—fuck,  _ his _ omega—sad. Castiel shortly smelled the burning herbs coming from Dean’s room. When the alpha came back out, smoke wafted after him and the alpha’s eyes were red.

“Alpha Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah, Cas, I’m good,” Dean said slowly. “Better now.”

“What—are you taking substances?”

“Substances? Fuck, I guess so? Just pot, though.”

“Pot?”

“Yeah. Y’know, weed, marijuana, Mary Jane. Pot.”

“Would I—would I like pot?”

Dean laughed. “Well, we’re not going to find out tonight, I’ll tell you that.”

Castiel wasn’t sure whether he liked seeing Dean under the influence of substances. But his alpha was a lot looser, walking without a limp, and seemed to be in a good mood—a better mood than the omega had seen him in.

“With your leave, Alpha Dean, might I retire for the night?”

“Of course, kiddo, whatever the fuck you want. It’s your house too now, isn’t it.” He giggled. “Fuck. You live here. You’re an omega and I own you and you live here now.”

“That is correct, Alpha. I am your omega, and you are my alpha.” Castiel stood and bowed to Dean, then crossed to his bedroom.

“Wait, Cas—you wanna—you wanna just come in my bedroom? I mean—just to sleep, y’know. Just—it’s lonely…”

After a pause, Castiel replied, “Of course, my Alpha, I would be honored.” The boy folded his kimono on his own bed and, naked except for his collar, walked into Dean’s bedroom, slipping under the covers. Dean giggled softly, turning off the lamps in the living room and going into his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and joined Castiel in bed, wrapping around the boy.

Castiel smiled, feeling the heat emanating against his back. The man fell asleep, and Castiel soon followed.


	4. The City

Castiel woke to the sun rising. His alpha was curled around him, the man’s morning wood poking against his ass. Grinding back against the man’s length, Castiel felt his own small cock begin to swell and slick begin to come out his hole. Reaching behind him, the omega pulled his alpha’s boxer briefs down, freeing the man’s erect cock. He rubbed against it, the cock running up and down his crack, becoming covered in slick.

A groan came from Dean. “Fuck, kid.” He started to move against Castiel’s ass.

The omega reached up and unbuckled his collar, letting it fall to the floor. “You don’t need to claim me, Alpha. But please—take me, sir. I need you, so bad.”

Dean stuck his nose in Castiel’s neck and scented him. Growling, the man reached a hand down to the omega’s ass and rubbed a finger around the boy’s dripping hole. Castiel moaned, and Dean breached his tight hole with one finger, which quickly became two. He found the boy’s omega gland and gently rubbed against it, savoring the breathy noises his omega was making.

“Please, Alpha Dean, I need—I need your—”

Withdrawing his fingers and using the slick to lube his cock, Dean shushed the omega. “I’ve got you, Cas. My omega, my little omega.” Still on their sides with Dean behind Castiel, the man lined his cock up with the boy’s tight pink hole and slowly pushed the head in.

“Alpha!” Castiel cried. With that one movement, Castiel was no longer a virgin. He would never again need to wear a white obi. But the omega wasn’t thinking about that now—he was too focused on his own pleasure.

“Cas,” Dean groaned into his omega’s neck, inching the substantial full length of his cock into Castiel. “So… tight…”

Other than moans and heavy breathing, the pair was silent, the sound of skin-on-skin and the squelching of slick taking up the space. As Dean was nearing orgasm, he reached around to grab Castiel’s small cock. With a few twisted pumps, the boy was cumming. The fluttering of the omega’s hole brought Dean to the edge, his knot beginning to inflate. Knocking the knot against Castiel’s hole a few times, he finally shoved it in fully and shot his seed into the boy. Castiel’s tight ring of muscles clamped down on Dean’s knot, milking him and drawing another orgasm out of the alpha.

“Omega,” Dean said, sucking on Castiel’s neck in the place a claiming bite would go. He pulled his mouth back once a light bruise began to form. “I’ve never—that was—”

“Was it good, Alpha?”

“I… don’t have anything to compare it to,” Dean said quietly.

“You have never knotted an omega before?” Castiel asked shocked, trying to turn to see his alpha, but he was tied too tightly on the man’s knot. The movement caused Dean to moan, another spurt of cum wrung out of his cock.

“I’ve never… fucked anyone, Cas.”

Castiel gasped. “But Alpha Dean, why did you not tell me? I—oh god, I’ve taken advantage of you. You were—you were saving yourself. Or you don’t feel sexual attraction? Oh god, did I make you do something you didn’t—” A bitter scent began to rise from Castiel.

“Cas, kid, calm down. Yeah, I don’t—didn’t—feel sexual attraction. Thought I was fucked up, biologically. Like, broken, y’know? But you—you smell so… good. And I—I can’t help myself around you. Fuck, Cas, what you do to me…”

They laid there in silence until Dean’s knot began to go down.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Get dressed while I’m outside; we’re heading to the city.”

Castiel was nervous, but also excited. He knew his alpha could protect him, and he was awed that Dean was willing—no, wanting—to be seen in public with him.

“Alpha Dean, would you—please consider… going without the scent blockers?”

“Cas,” Dean sighed. “I’m—I’ve never not—fuck. It means that much to you? Shit. I’ll think about it, okay?” Castiel nodded, watching the man leave for the outhouse.

While his alpha was showering, Castiel got dressed. He used a damp cloth to clean the slick and cum off his thighs, and put on jade green silk panties and a matching lace bralette. A white silk nagajuban was next, over which he wore a green embroidered silk kimono, covered with pink roses and hummingbirds. A dark green obiagé, obi, and obijimé—no longer white, because he was no longer a virgin. He put white tabi socks on his feet and padded to the living room. In front of the main door, he kneeled to wait for his alpha, eyes cast at the ground, holding his green collar up for the man.

Dean came back in, stark naked and smelling like—Dean. Castiel smiled softly. The alpha had forgone the scent blockers for him.

Seeing Castiel kneeling on the ground, Dean growled. “My omega,” he said, caressing the boy’s neck and the hickey he’d put there. “I wish I didn’t have to cover this up.”

“I know, Alpha Dean. And I wish I had a claiming bite, so you wouldn’t have to cover it up.”

The alpha blushed, embarrassed and chastised. He took the collar from Castiel and buckled it around the omega’s neck. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m… getting there. Give me time.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Dean walked to his bedroom and grabbed clothes from his dresser. Castiel decided that he’d need to do laundry once they got back and, hopefully, that the omega could convince his alpha to buy some new clothes while they were in the city.

Standing at the door, Dean smiled as Castiel put his black geta shoes on. The boy really was beautiful—messy brown-black hair, tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes.

“Do I need to carry you over the threshold again?” Dean asked, teasingly.

Castiel giggled. “Only if you want to, Alpha Dean. You can carry me anywhere.”

The alpha snagged his omega around the waist and carried him, bridal style, to the car. Opening the passenger door with one hand, he placed the boy in the seat.

“You’re ridiculous, Cas. Buckle up.”

Dean crossed to the other side of the car and got in. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the long, gravel driveway. He then popped a cassette into the car’s stereo, and music began to pump out of the speakers.

“Alpha Dean,” Castiel said reverently. “What is this?”

“Led Zeppelin, kid. Best music of the mid-1900’s.”

“It’s beautiful.”

The alpha laughed. “You’ve already got me hooked, kid, no need to suck up.”

Castiel gasped. “Hooked? You mean—”

“Fuck, Cas. I didn’t mean to say—I mean—yeah, I guess. Fuck,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I always thought I wasn’t meant to—like, relationships weren’t going to happen, so I just never tried. But now, yeah—I mean, if you’d want—someday, would you want to—fuck. Cas, I’d like to mate you.”

“I would like to mate you too, Alpha Dean. Even if we can’t make pups, I would very much like to be your mate.” Castiel looked down at his hands, tears forming. “Thank you, Dean. If it is not to bold for me to say—I can see myself coming to love you. No, that’s not right. I do—I do love you.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Shit. I’ve never said—I’m not sure I can—”

“You don’t need to say it back, Alpha. I understand,” Castiel said dejectedly. Dean reached across the seat and grabbed the omega’s hand, squeezing it. They were silent the rest of the drive, listening to the rock music.

As they neared the city, Dean pulled over into a parking lot of a grocery store. Opening Castiel’s door for him, he held out a hand to help the omega from the car. Hand-in-hand, they walked into the store. Castiel was amazed—so much food. Fresh vegetables, even, and dried meats. Dean held a basket while his omega pulled food from the shelves, both men grinning. Checking out, Dean loaded the groceries in the trunk and they continued to the city.

Dean slowed the car down as they passed a strip mall, and pulled over. The unassuming shop was named Omega Outpost, and it advertised the latest in omega fashions and supplies.

“Did you still want a new collar, Cas?”

“Oh, Alpha, yes, please.”

The alpha smiled and again helped his omega out of the car. They walked together into the shop and looked around.

Immediately, the alpha reached for a silver ring that would lock around an omega’s neck. A small loop in the front would allow an ownership tag to be hung. Dean rubbed his hands over the metal ring and smiled softly, before showing it to Castiel.

“Alpha Dean, it’s beautiful. But—I wouldn’t be able to wear it, at least until I have a claiming bite.”

“Fuck, forgot,” Dean said shyly. “Y’know what, why don’t we just get two collars? Um, I mean one for now, and one for—once we—”

“That would be lovely, Alpha. You are so generous.” Castiel blushed and looked at the floor.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, reaching a hand to the omega’s head and tipping the boy’s chin up. “I wasn’t kidding, what I said before. You deserve—fuck, kid, you’re the greatest thing I’ve ever seen. You deserve the fucking world.”

Castiel moaned, “Alpha,” unintentionally producing a small amount of slick. He quickly turned red, embarrassed. “Oh, Alpha Dean, I apologize—”

To the omega’s surprise, his alpha laughed and planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Now, why don’t you pick out another collar, and anything else you want?”

Eyes wide, Castiel just nodded. He bowed deeply to his alpha and turned to the selection of collars. With the boy lost in contemplation, Dean backed away to wait at the register counter.

Twenty minutes later, the omega came up to the counter. His hands were full—not just another collar, this one pale silver-gray leather with a silver claiming name plate in the front. He also held lingerie, omega-specific body wash, makeup, a silky black kimono, and a few paperback books. Dean couldn’t stop himself, and the alpha burst out laughing.

“Cas, you goof,” he said. The man looked at the books, and laughed again. “‘The Lusty Omega Maid,’ Cas, really?”

The omega looked up at his alpha shyly. “Is it too much? I can put—”

“No, babe, it’s perfect.” Dean swept Castiel into a hug.

“Babe?”

“Um, sorry, is that—”

“It’s alright, Alpha Dean. I… kind of like it.” Dean’s blinding smile let Castiel know he’d made the correct response.

They loaded the car, and headed towards Sam’s apartment. When Dean went to open the passenger door to let Castiel out, he grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. The omega giggled as his alpha playfully swatted the boy’s ass, laughing with him. Together they made their way into the building and up a flight of stairs to Sam’s. Dean knocked on the door, and Jess answered.

“Sam, come here,” she yelled. More quietly, she said, “Holy hell, Dean. Who are you, and what did you do to my curmudgeonly brother-in-law?”

Sam came to see the commotion and gasped. Dean was holding a wiggling and giggling omega, and was smiling himself. The veteran alpha looked ten years younger.

“Yeah, Sammy, keep your ‘I told you so’ to yourself,” the alpha said, walking into their apartment.

“Hello, Mr. Sam. And Miss Jess,” Castiel said from over Dean’s shoulder, his voice muffled against his alpha’s back. The man gently placed the omega on the couch and walked over to give his brother a hug. At Castiel’s warning noise, he leaned back from Jess’s open arms and offered her a handshake instead.

“Jealous omega,” Dean said with a wink.

“I apologize, Alpha Dean,” Castiel said, peeking his head up over the backrest of the couch. “Miss Jess, I apologize to you as well.”

Dean walked over to his omega and kissed the boy on the forehead. “Fuck, Cas,” he whispered. “I don’t mind you being a bit possessive. I’d be possessive if anyone tried to even get close to you. You’re mine, little omega.”

“Yours,” Castiel whispered back, slicking a little. He could see the arousal flare in his alpha’s eyes, and heard Sam clearing his throat. The other alpha had obviously smelled the slick as well, and Castiel blushed. “Later,” he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips.

Jess was oblivious to the scents in the room, her beta nose having no increased abilities, and she continued to set the table. Dean led Castiel by the hand and sat him down, sliding into the chair next to him. Dinner was good, and Sam and Jess were polite to Castiel, though the omega was embarrassed to talk with them.

“So, Castiel, how was your claiming?” Jess asked. Sam could smell the omega’s unclaimed status, but Jess had just assumed the claiming bite was hidden underneath the boy’s collar.

Castiel pushed away from the table and quietly said, “Excuse me.” He bowed to the three others and walked to the bathroom, determined not to cry in front of them.

Dean smelled the boy’s souring scent and made as if to go after him. Sam put a hand on his brother’s forearm and smiled sadly at Dean.

“Give him a minute, Dean. Jess, do you mind taking care of the dishes while I talk to Dean? I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important.”

“Of course, Sam,” his mate said. The alphas walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

“Dean, what’s going on?”

“Sammy, I—I wasn’t ready to—fuck, I mean, you know I wasn’t really wanting a—it’s just that Cas—”

“Breathe, Dean. That’s it, nice and deep.”

“Sorry. I’m—I mean, I just decided today. We’re going to exchange mating bites, not just give him my claiming bite. He’s—he’s it for me.”

“You love him?” Sam asked. Dean nodded. “Does he know?”

“Not in so many words, but—yeah, I think he does. He told me that he loved me.”

“Dean, you realize that it’s dangerous for an unclaimed omega, right? Even if he’s not a virgin—”

“Whoa, how the fuck do you know—”

Sam laughed. “His obi, Dean. It’s not white. Did you read the book they gave you?”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled, embarrassed. “I got through it for the most part.”

“Good. I know reading has been difficult for you since the war—”

“Don’t wanna fucking talk about it, Sammy. But, yeah—I’m planning on doing it this weekend. He even knows I’m sterile, and he still wants me. It’s just—I just want to make it special for the kid, y’know? He was at the academy since he was eight—eight, Sammy. Eight fucking years old. He doesn’t know anything else. And I just—”

“You’re a good man, Dean,” Sam said, smiling at his brother. “Why don’t you go wrestle your omega out of the bathroom and take him home?”

Dean nodded, and went to the bathroom door. “Cas, babe,” he said through the door, “You ready to go home?”

The omega opened the door and nodded, before throwing himself in Dean’s arms. “I am sorry, Alpha, for the emotional outburst. It has been a very long day. I… know you’re not one for punishment, but if you wish—”

“The only kind of spankings I’m interested in are the sexy kind,” Dean growled into his omega’s ear. Castiel felt himself slicking again, and he was so turned on that it didn’t stop this time. “How about I get you home?” Castiel nodded and the alpha swept him up into his arms. “Sammy, Jess, good to see you,” he said, heading towards the door.

“Mr. Sam, Miss Jess, thank you for having us to your lovely home. I apologize for my behavior tonight and hope it does not reflect negatively on Alpha Dean’s abilities as an alpha,” Castiel said.

Sam guffawed, and Jess said, “Of course, Castiel, you’re always welcome here.” The pair exchanged amused glances, shutting the door behind Dean and his omega.

Dean settled Castiel in the car when he remembered he’d forgotten his leather jacket in Sam’s apartment. “Be right back, babe,” he said to his omega, heading back into the building. As Castiel reached to close the car door, a large hand stopped him, keeping the door open.

“Hello, omega,” a slimy voice said. Castiel froze, looking into the red eyes of an alpha in rut. “Smelled you slicking from down the block. Ripe for me. You smell like alpha, but—” the alpha shoved his face against the boy’s collar “—you’re not claimed.”

The alpha ripped Castiel’s collar off and slid a hand up the boy’s kimono. He sniffed the boy’s bare, unbitten neck.

“No, please,” the omega whimpered, tears in his eyes. “I have—I have an alpha—”

“Shut up, whore,” the alpha said, gearing up to bite Castiel’s neck.

A deep growl came from behind and the rutting alpha was ripped off of the boy. Dean grabbed the other man by the scruff of his dirty neck, and slammed his face into the ground. He continued bashing the man’s head, until Castiel laid a small, delicate hand on his alpha’s neck.

“Dean—Alpha Dean, he’s dead. Please stop.”

Dean looked up at Castiel and held the smaller man close. “I was so scared, Cas, I don’t—what the fuck would I—”

“I know, Alpha. I know. You’re safe, I’m safe. You saved me.”

They held each other as Sam and Jess came down, as Jess trotted off to fetch a policeman, as the police took Dean’s statement. As an omega, Castiel would not be questioned publicly by police. The officer wanted to bring the omega in to the station—alone, for additional questioning—but Dean’s growl made him back down.

Buckling the new gray leather collar around Castiel’s neck, Dean said, “Let’s go home, babe.”

* * *

Exhausted from the events of the day, Dean and Castiel stripped naked, fell into bed, and were quickly asleep. In the morning, Dean grabbed around the sheets to find his omega, but the bed was cold. Sitting up in confusion, he walked to the living room.

Castiel was kneeling in front of the bedroom door, wearing his new black silk kimono and a red obi, embroidered with cherries. He wasn’t wearing a collar, his bare neck on display for his alpha. His face was fully made-up, black kohl around his eyes and crimson paste on his lips. His eyes were cast at the floor, and a nervous scent rose from him.

“Cas?” Dean said groggily. “What’s up?”

“Please, Alpha Dean. Sit?”

The omega gestured to a kitchen chair, that the boy had placed in the center of the room. Puzzled, Dean sat, blinking sleep from his eyes. Castiel grabbed an old walkman that Dean kept in the shed, and began playing a cassette. The intro of Warrant’s ‘Cherry Pie’ came through its tiny speakers.

And Castiel began to dance for his alpha. Swaying his hips, spinning around, kicking his legs up, bending backwards at improbable angles. He slipped his obi off, flinging the red silk fabric at Dean. Facing away from the alpha, he let the black kimono expose his shoulders, and then drop entirely to the ground. Castiel was wearing black silk panties, a black lace underbust corset, a garter belt and thigh-high stockings, and a black lace bralette.

Dean, still naked, felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock. “Cas,” he said, reverently.

“My Alpha,” the boy moaned, heavily slicking and painfully erect. He unhooked the garters and rolled the stockings down. With one of them, he bound Dean’s hands behind the back of the chair.

Straddling the man’s lap, Castiel writhed back and forth, the friction of his panties almost painful across Dean’s erect cock. He pulled the bralette over his head, leaning forward to chastely kiss his alpha. When Dean tried to deepen the kiss, Castiel pulled back with a smirk. Turning away from his alpha, he slowly unlaced the corset and pulled it off. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his panties and, bending over forwards so Dean could see the boy’s hole, pulled them down.

The boy’s hole was leaking, slick dripping down his thighs. He ran a hand through it and turned to his alpha, placing a slicked finger in the man’s mouth. Dean sucked on the digit, and both men groaned.

“I love you, my Alpha,” Castiel said, straddling Dean’s lap again.

“My omega, Cas,” Dean whispered, in awe. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I love you,” Castiel repeated, grabbing Dean’s cock and lining it up with his hole.

“I love you,” Dean echoed as Castiel sat down on Dean’s length. For several seconds, Castiel sat there, adjusting to Dean’s long and girthy cock. Finally, with a whimper, he began to bounce up and down.

“Alpha, my Alpha,” Castiel panted. “It is I who do not deserve you. You—you are amazing. So strong, protective, kind, and so beautiful. I have never seen such a wonderful man as you.”

Dean was unable to speak, but he struggled against the stocking binding his wrists, wanting nothing more than to touch his omega. With a pained grunt, he tore the stocking in half and grabbed the omega. Holding the boy tightly by the hips, he thrust Castiel up and down on his cock.

Feeling his alpha nearing orgasm, Castiel bared his neck. “Alpha, make me yours,” he moaned. As Dean shoved his knot into the omega’s tight hole and began to cum, he sunk his teeth into Castiel’s neck, breaking the skin and tasting the boy’s sweet blood. The pain and pleasure that ripped through the omega made him cum, his watery seed painting Dean’s stomach. Castiel screamed and began sobbing. “Alpha,” he cried, “I love you so much.”

The alpha kept pumping the omega on his cock as he filled him repeatedly, the boy’s fluttering hole squeezing and milking his knot. Dean tilted his own neck to the side. “Omega, I’m yours.”

Castiel shyly leaned forward and captured Dean’s mating gland in his mouth, sucking the skin before taking a small bite. The tangy blood tasted like his alpha—like pine and leather and campfires and home. Castiel came again, drawing out another spurt of cum from Dean.

They sat there, gently making out, tied together for over an hour before Dean’s knot began to go down.

“You’re full of surprises, kid,” Dean grumbled, tired. He picked Castiel up and took him into their bedroom, laying the boy on the bed before crawling in behind him.

He took the silver metal collar from the nightstand and placed it over Castiel’s head. He screwed it securely shut, fingering the claiming tags—Dean’s old dog tags, linked through his mother’s wedding ring—attached to the collar’s loop.

“Mmhmm,” the omega said sleepily, curling into Dean’s warm embrace. “Love you, Alpha.”

“Love you, my little omega.”


End file.
